Unstable
by sue9292
Summary: She was unstable and tired...Of life.And now she's in the hands of Harry and Hermione, who are training as healers. Can they save her? Will it help anything? Is the war still going for her? OC/Harry Hermione/Draco
1. Chapter 1

"The next patient we will be seeing is Liv Cook. She is twenty-one and was found in a grave yard one day ago, she had overdosed heavily on a mixture of a muggle drug for head aches and fire whiskey. This is my first analysis." Healer Dray called to the small group of students, including Harry and Hermione who were both nervous and excited to be away from the library and the classrooms they had been trapped in ever since the start of the course.

Harry had found after the war he no longer wanted to be an auror as he had in Hogwarts, he had no wish to fight anymore, he would rather help people, save them in a different way and with Hermione doing the same thing while Ron became George's partner in the business he decided he'd do it. Become a Healer, more specifically a sort of mind-healer as Ron called it.

They had done all the theory and hard work that came with the job and weeded out the few who didn't want the hassle. With Hermione's help he'd gotten through all the books which almost killed him (one time physically...there was an avalanche in the library, quite a funny story but not to be told right now).

Healer Dray was a great man, elderly but still quick on his feet. And now he had taken on the job of taking the group on his rounds, he had joked that it was only because he got a ten percent pay rise for all the trouble but then had told them it was a pleasure to be teaching the new generation of Healers.

Harry spared a glance towards Hermione and saw she looked nervous, which was normal he assumed, this was the first patient they would see who had tried to end their life, this was one of the points all the books said could make or break a good healer, though Harry had all the faith in the world for Hermione getting through he wasn't so sure about himself.

The group suck-up Daniel Porter flew to open the door for their teacher and he was given a small smile by said Healer which Harry thought said 'nice try', Harry smirked. It was obvious that Daniel thought if he was a teacher's pet he'd get one of the three positions St Mungo's was going to give at the end of their course.

They filed in, clip boards' in hand, Hermione's inches away from her face, a muggle pen ready in hand for notes. With a roll of his eyes Harry followed her in.

It was a private room but quite roomy and soon they were all standing at the end of the bed. But it was empty, after a moment of silence the door behind them all swung open.

"Oh yay I get the little students looking after me. How comforting."

A sudden cold young woman's voice echoed behind them, making Harry's hair stand on end. They all turned to see a woman who he could only have described as a fallen angel. Long black hair and blue eyes stared back at them all, hard. She was quite tall and was wearing a simple white gown used with all patients, she moved around them gracefully and sat cross legged on the bed.

"Hello Miss Cook. I am Healer Dray, and these are students who are training to be Healers, do you mind if they stay?" Their teacher addressed her simply, as if he had seen this a thousand times.

"I didn't realise I had a choice. I mean your lot stopped me from ending my own life so what does it matter if I don't want some children taking a look at me?" She answered cooly, crossing her arms and staring forcefully back at the elderly man.

"On the contrary you do get a choice. Do you wish to only address me?" He replied calmly.

The young woman who Harry had troubles thinking of as his own age looked at all of them carefully. Her gaze almost hurt.

She suddenly looked back to Healer Dray and brought her finger tips together.

"How about this-two students get to stay. I choose who. The rest can be distributed in the same way between all of your other patients. It's too crowded in here for my liking." She sounded mocking.

"That is quite a good idea Miss Cook. Choose your students." Healer Dray finally agreed, sounding genuinely amused.

She smiled slightly, but it wasn't right, there was no humor behind it. It was empty.

Those penetrating eyes scanned Daniel Porter.

"Not him, he's a suck up." She nodded towards him firmly. Very shocked, Healer Dray motioned for him to leave.

Harry saw everyone stiffen slightly, how did she know that...?

Next was Lizzy Kane, a sweet girl a year younger than the rest.

Liv Cook scanned over her carefully, her smile faded ever so slightly.

"Not you dear...too young to see this, yet." She said, almost kindly, her words did ring true. Lizzy was innocent and Liv Cook seemed anything but. Lizzy's eyes widened and she almost ran out.

Next was Drew Flynn.

"Womaniser. Hell no" Her tone was harsh again. Drew flinched before being led out.

Next was John McBane. A little odd in Harry's opinion.

"I'm not having an obssessive psychopath as my healer" She exclaimed, giving a small sigh of relief when he left, a little confused.

Next was Hermione.

"Smart, compassionate, yes Hermione you can stay." She said simply with a nod of congratulations, Harry was next.

"I suppose it could be interesting having my healer being the boy-who-lived. You can stay Harry. Sorry Simon. You're not that bad either. And Mary you too" She addressed Simon Job, a man who Harry had found to be funny and caring left along with Mary.

"Well then...shall we begin?" Quite cheerful Healer Dray said to fill the silence.

"By all means" Liv Cook mocked, raising an eyebrow.

"Hermione what would you like to know of Miss Cook?" He turned to her and although she looked startled you could tell she had a question in mind. But she bit her lip and didn't speak

"Ask before you begin to hit your head off the wall like a house-elf, Hermione" Liv exclaimed, frowning.

Hermione winced at the house-elf jab and Harry got the distinct impression she had said in those particular words deliberately.

"Before...you said 'your lot' who exactly did you mean?" Hermione asked finally, taking a small step forwards towards the bed. Quite brave given who was sitting in it really.

"The good guys." Was the simple bitter sounding reply.

"Why don't you think of yourself as one of 'our lot' Miss Cook" Hermione continued. Harry remained silent, just watching.

"There are two types of good guys. Your kind gets recognition for what you do...for what you did in the war. My kind doesn't." Liv exclaimed calmly.

"So you helped in the war then?" Hermione asked, taking another step.

"Give the girl a prize. And the war isn't in the past as you seem to place it. The war is still going and I'm still fighting." Liv started off mockingly but her voice soon turned slow...tired.

"How are you fighting?" She asked, curious.

"Ask Draco Malfoy. He's an auror now. Ask him what he know's about 'Sandy'." Liv replied with a short nod.

Both Harry and Hermione frowned heavily. She knew Draco Malfoy?

"Draco's grown up a lot since Hogwarts. If you met him you'd see that." Liv suddenly commented, looking down at the sheets suddenly, then reaching out she smoothed the whole thing out so there were no creases in front of her.

"Either of you ever had a tarot reading?" Liv asked, looking at them both expectantly.

Harry shook his head

"I've never been interested in divination" Hermione said, grimacing.

"Oh divination class at Hogwarts was rubbish, how were we supposed to learn anything with that stupid Trelawny woman teaching us." Liv commented cooly, looking like she was trying to find something around the room.

"So you went to Hogwarts then" Hermione pointed out the obvious.

"Hermione I was in your year at Hogwarts. You just never noticed me. Too busy saving the world I suppose" Liv replied with such a sharp edge Harry winced.

"Which house were you in?" Hermione continued.

"Ravenclaw." Liv told her simply before putting her left hand out infront of her palm facing the ceiling and closed her eyes.

There was a crash from the window and suddenly a small object flew through the hole made and right into Liv's hand. She opened her eyes and smiled and it was the first time Harry had seen even the little happiness in her her smile at seeing the object.

A pack of Tarot cards, which looked very old and beaten.

Healer Dray spluttered in shock at what she had done and she turned to raise an eyebrow at him

"Don't have a heart attack old man, the wards stop patients from doing magic with wands, not wandless magic and all I wanted was my cards." She explained slowly, seeming to relish the reaction she got from that statement. They all now knew that she could get out any time she wished.

Liv ignored their shared look of nervousness and put down six cards face down in an arc shape.

"Hermione. Choose two cards." Liv commanded softly, not looking to her, only looking down at each card set out.

Worriedly, Hermione did pick two cards. She turned them face up and then stepped back.

"The High Priestess and the Fool, an interesting combination." Liv mused, lightly brushing over the cards.

"Want to know what it means?" She asked, glancing briefly at Hermione who tentatively nodded

Liv's eyes sparkled as she began to speak.

"The fool is spontanious, he can go anywhere with the one small pack which contains all his worldly posssessions, never ending in it's depth, the Fool travels he knows not where. So filled with visions and daydreams is he, that he doesn't see the cliff he is likely to fall over.

The Fool met the High Priestess actually, on one of his travels after seeing the magician who gave him the cool, airy Sword of intellect and communication, the fiery Wand of spirituality and ambition, the overflowing Chalice of Love and emotions, the solid Pentacle of work, possessions and body. With these tools, the Fool can create anything, make anything of his life. But here's the question, did the Magician create the tools, or were they already in the Fool's pack? Only the Magician knows.

Anyway continuing his journey, the Fool comes upon a beautiful and mysterious veiled lady enthroned between two pillars and illuminated by the moon. She is the opposite of the Magician, quiet where he was loquacious, still where he was in motion, sitting while he stood, shrouded in the night where he was out in the bright of day.

She is the High Priestess and she astonishes the Fool by knowing everything about him. "Since you know me so well, perhaps you can help me," says the Fool, laying out his sword, chalice, staff and pentacle. "The Magician showed me these tools, but now I'm in a quandary. There's so many things I could do with them. I can't decide."

In answer, the High Priestess hands over to him a pair of ancient scrolls. "These will teach you how to decide." Seating himself at her feet, the Fool reads by the light of her crescent moon. Finally, the Fool knows enough that he can now decide what he wants, where he will go, and what he will do.

Though he suspects that the High Priestess has even more secrets she could teach him he is focused and ready to be on his way. Thanking the High Priestess, he heads off. But as he leaves he hears her whisper, quiet as the waters which bubble up from beneath her throne, "We'll meet again...when you're ready to travel the most secret path of all."

The reading states in very simple terms that you have a lot of knowledge and should learn how to use it better and also that you should watch your step, that could be either physically or only figuratively. Harry next?" Liv finished, sounding like she knew exactly what she was saying and how to say it, which comes with practice...she had most definitely done this before.

Harry cautiously stepped towards the bed and turned over two of the other cards. Liv's eyes swept over them and her once harsh and angry eyes became calm with knowledge

"The Lovers and...Death, yet again, interesting, for your story also includes the Fool.

The Fool comes to a cross-road, filled with energy, confidence and purpose, knowing exactly where he wants to go and what he wants to do. But he comes to a dead stop.

A flowering tree marks the path he wants to take, the one he's been planning on taking. But standing before a fruit tree marking the other path is a woman. He's met and had relationships with women before, some far more beautiful and alluring. But she is different. Seeing her, he feels as though he's just been shot in the heart with cupid's arrow, so shocking, so painful is his "recognition" of her.

As he speaks with her, the feeling intensifies; like finding a missing part of himself, a part he's been searching for his life long. It is clear that she feels the same about him. They finish each others sentences, think the same thoughts. It is as if an Angel above had introduced their souls to each other.

Though it was his plan to follow the path of the flowering tree, and though it will cause some trouble for him to bring this woman with him, to go somewhere else entirely, the Fool knows he dare not leave her behind. Like the fruit tree, she will fulfill him. No matter how divergent from his original intent, she is his future. He chooses her, and together they head down a whole new road.

I'm beginning to think you are the Fool in this deck. Hermione being the High Priestess this means she has helped you with some major decisions and now I'm starting to think you will meet your true love soon. Do not worry about the Death card. It only truly symbolises change, which moves with the meeting of your true love." Liv finished, noting Harry's stare at the Death card.

"This is all very nice Miss Cook but perhaps we should get back to why we are really here..." A now quite ruffled looking Healer Dray suddenly cut in.

Liv chuckled mirthlessly and picked up her cards, she lent back and began to shuffle the pack lazily, waiting for him to speak.

"I think we should first ask if there is a next of kin who can be informed of your stay here?" He continued, Harry saw her wince slightly.

"None." She muttered, looking down at the tarot card she was shuffling between her fingers.

"Okay then, now could you please begin to explain why you decided to end your life." Healer Dray asked, his voice harsh, Harry and Hermione both stared at him. They knew he must have been annoyed by her behaviour but you were never supposed to act like that around a patient...ever!

"Sir maybe you should go and get some rest" Hermione started quietly. Even Healer Dray seemed shocked by his actions and nodded before leaving them.

The pair turned back to Liv who was staring intensely at the door, like she was thinking something over. Then she glanced back at them, realising she was being looked at.

"Should I answer his question or was that too mean?" She asked, mockingly.

"Maybe we should just start with what you're comfortable with saying. Why don't you tell us about your life when you were a child" Hermione answered, pulling her focus back to the patient in hand.

Liv looked at her for a moment, like she was searching her before answering

"I had a normal childhood. Pureblood family, but I knew about muggle things, we even had a tv. Mum and Dad loved me and I loved them until when I was eight, Death eaters attacked our house because my father wouldn't join them. Bad thing was that..." Her voice cracked and she looked down again, shuffling the cards still.

"Keeping these things inside doesn't help the problem Liv, can you continue?" Hermione asked, sitting on the edge of the bed.

Liv looked at Harry before nodding.

"Every member of my family was under our roof when they attacked, it was a family reunion. We were all sleeping when they suddenly just appeared everywhere. By the time the sun was up...all six of my aunts and uncles, my four grandparents, my twelve cousins, my mother and my father were dead." She finished, her voice so quiet Harry could barely hear her, so he moved closer.

"And what happened to you? Why did you live through that?" Hermione quiried, her note paper long long forgotten on her lap as she looked into a broken woman's eyes.

"Lucius Malfoy. He was the one to search my room, I was under my sheets, crying, I looked at him in the door way and he put his finger to his lips, I took the hint and went as quiet as I could. He then came into the room and closed the door behind him. There were yells and crashes and I was terrified but somehow I knew he wouldn't hurt me...he sat on the bed next to me and wiped my tears away.

Then he said _'I am sorry. So sorry for this but...it is for the greater good that I don't stop it right now, someday you will understand what this means. One day we'll meet again. But until then I want you to keep this for me...keep it safe.'_ And he took a necklace out of his pocket with a serpent on it, then he tapped it with his wand and it changed, the snake was suddenly a pheonix, he put it round my neck then he placed his wand at my temple then it all went dark until I was here. St mungos." Liv finished.

"And did you ever see him again?" Hermione asked softly.

"Once, in second year, he was visiting Draco. It was only for a second though, he did like a double take when he saw me staring at him, because I had realised who it was in that moment and he recognised me. He gave me a very small smile when no one was looknig and carried on down the hallway. Next time I saw him was at his funeral, he died in the final battle. That was when I first talked to Draco and told him how his father was the reason I was still alive." Liv finished, eyes now glossy with un-shed tears.

"It is okay to cry Liv" Harry said softly. She shook her head angrily and closed her eyes

"I don't cry. I won't. Now I want you both to leave for today. Go back to your little teacher and report." She said firmly.

The pair both left at her sudden request as she turned her back on them, both knew they couldn't get her to talk if she didn't want to.

That night all Harry could see in his dreams was a pair of dark blue eyes, boring into his mind, then suddenly filling with tears.

It scared the hell out of him that in such a short amount of time her and her eyes were already imprinted into his mind.

After realising he would get no sleep that night he made himself a drink and sat at the kitchen table. Wondering what could have made Liv try to end her own life...


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Hermione apparated into Harry's living room, he had not appeared for their morning meeting at the hospital. Concerned, she had made excuses for him and hurried out, apparating from the womens bathroom.

"Harry?" She called out, no response; so she went to his bedroom. No one there, but the bed was un-made so he had slept there.

Next she entered the kitchen, which was when she sighed in relief, Harry was face down on the table, asleep. Dark rings under his eyes spoke of a sleepless night. Moving to his side she gently moved his arm, he groaned in annoyance and lifted his head to look at her.

"Mione? Why are you here?" He groggily asked, rubbing his sore neck.

"Harry it's 10:50! You missed the meeting, in ten minutes we have to be in Liv's room to check on her." Hermione cried, amazed that he didn't realise this.

He jumped up and ran into his room, swearing like sailor at his own stupidity while Hermione rolled her eyes with a small smile and waited for him to get ready not so patiently.

Stumbling from his room his stomach clenched painfully at the idea of seeing those eyes again. He brushed it away quickly as Hermione apparated them both to the healers entrance.

They both quickly went to Healer Dray's office, with just one knock Harry entered, not waiting for a reply as he was in such a hurry to explain his absence.

Their mentor was sitting reading the daily prophet (which had improved immensly when the owner of the paper died and Luna was found to be the only family member alive-so she was running it now) with a small smile on his face. Which fell suddenly as his eyes fell on the next page.

"Mr Potter. Miss Granger. More rogue death eater attacks, they seem to becoming more frequent." He commented, looking up at them both.

"Sir I-"

"No excuses Mr Potter. You were late. You can spend an extra hour here to make up for it. Now both of you should be with Miss Cook, she's in the common room with some of the other patients." His voice was firm and then he excused them. They left quickly, not wanting to annoy the man who was to judge whether they both got jobs.

The common room was where the patients could stretch their legs and socialise a bit.

Harry and Hermione had never really been there but after asking a visitor to one of their long stay patients they eventually found it.

It was a large room with sofas scattered around and a large window, almost covering half the wall, showing the countryisde (magically put there on a screen). There were two or three patients all doing their own thing, and Daniel Porter was sitting with his patient- a man who looked to be in his forties.

Liv was sitting looking at the window, absentmindedly shuffling her cards.

"Morning Liv" Hermione greeted her, sitting a chair opposite. Harry hovered though, she nodded at Hermione and then looked at him

"You can sit down, I don't bite...hard." She told him teasingly, seeming to enjoy the withering look he sent her, but it came with a small blush (the last thing he needed was thinking about that sentance). He did sit down next to her finally.

"How are you feeling this morning?" Hermione started easily. Harry hated her at that moment. He had no clue how she could be so calm with her.

"Fine. You?" She replied, tilting her head in question.

"I'm okay thanks. But Harry didn't sleep very well, thats why we were a few minutes late." She calmly answered with a small smile at the response.

"Why?" Liv asked, turning to Harry. He looked away, unwilling to answer.

"Doesn't matter"

Liv searched his face and looked down at her cards, she flipped the top one over, scanned it then did the same again.

"Eyes." She muttered. Startled, Harry looked at her.

"You dreamt of eyes and it scared you." She said louder.

Hermione watched them both with interest and made a small note on her note pad. But before Harry could reply to that a yell was heard from the corner. All three turned to see Daniel's patient curled up no the floor, rocking back and forth and yelling when Daniel tried to get near him.

"Whats wrong?" They heard Daniel yell, annoyed. Harry glared at him heavily but before he or Hermione could go over to help Liv was on her feet, she calmly walked across the room and knelt infront of the swaying man, who was clearly very upset, he glanced at her and swayed more, seeing this she shuffled away a step.

"Peter." She said quietly. Harry and Hermione were standing nearby now, watching with interest.

The older man looked up a little then stared at a patch of the wall, shaking his head violently and muttering words. She recited

"The Queen of Hearts she made some tarts all on a summer's day;  
The Knave of Hearts he stole the tarts and took them clean away."

Peter glanced at her again and replied

"The Queen of Hearts she made some tarts all on a summer's day;  
The Knave of Hearts he stole the tarts and took them clean away.  
The King of Hearts called for the tarts and beat the Knave full sore  
The Knave of Hearts brought back the tarts and  
vowed he'd steal no more."

Then they both said it together

"The Queen of Hearts she made some tarts all on a summer's day;  
The Knave of Hearts he stole the tarts and took them clean away.  
The King of Hearts called for the tarts and beat the Knave full sore  
The Knave of Hearts brought back the tarts and  
vowed he'd steal no more."

Peter stopped rocking slowly and kept saying the same rhyme, it seemed to calm him quickly.

"How did you do that?" Daniel asked loudly, Peter began to rock softly again, Liv rounded on him, still on her knees infront of the poor man.

"Shut up. You're scaring him! He's an autistic sevant, don't you know what that even means?" She asked him, glaring hard, so hard that he backed away a few steps.

"Of course I do." He told her nervously.

"So then you know that to calm him down you do not yell 'whats wrong?', I've heard him sing this before, I think his mother must have sang it. It calms him down. Did you touch something of his?" She replied forcefully, eyes shining.

"Only that book he carries round, I wanted to see what he wrote." Daniel answered quietly, handing over the book to her. As soon as it was in her hands she passed it on to Peter who grabbed it and hugged it to his chest. She smiled a little at him then backed away and back to her seat. Harry and Hermione followed

"How did you know what to do?" Hermione asked, impressed.

Liv shrugged

"One of my cousins was..." Her voice cracked and faded, she began to shuffle her cards again, ignoring them both.

"What was their name?" Hermione pressed, leaning forwards. They both knew she had to get these things out.

"Polly. She was twenty when...she died. I used to help her. She was getting a little better, she could hold eye-contact with me for over a minute and she was beginning to talk to people. I was the only one who could calm her down when she was having a bad day, I used to sing

'The North wind doth blow and we shall have snow,  
And what will poor robin do then, poor thing?  
He'll sit in a barn and keep himself warm  
and hide his head under his wing, poor thing.'

that was the one she liked, she had a special gift too, quite a few autistic people have one. She could do birthdays. You told her the day and year you were born and she could tell you what day of the week that was and what day it will be next year." Liv told them, smiling a little, a true smile.

"My uncle has aspergers syndrome, you know. Which is like autism but a lot less severe." Hermione replied kindly.

Liv gave a brief smile at Hermione trying to make a connection before turning back to her cards.

"Have you contacted Draco Malfoy yet?" She suddenly asked, looking to Harry.

"No not yet, but I will contact the ministry later today about it." He answered, meaning it. but he was nervous about meeting his childhood enemy (other than Voldy of course) again.

"He's grown up, Harry, don't be nervous." Liv told him quietly.

He looked up at her sparkling eyes and couldn't help but ask.

"How do you do that? Know those things about people."

Her lips pulled up at the corners slightly and she glanced at Hermione.

"I think hermione will agree with me that anyone can know what you're thinking, all they have to do is look into your eyes. The window to the soul." She told him, a little cheekily. It was good to see her showing emotion like that.

Harry looked to Hermione who was smiling.

"It's true, I can read you like a book." She gave in with a small chuckle.

Harry pouted childishly, and he felt more than heard Liv chuckle beside him, it was a nice sound.

Liv looked to the clock on the wall and turned to Daniel.

"Hey! idiot, Peter eats lunch at 11:30 and it's twenty-eight past now. It's in his schedule." She called. It earned her a glare but both Peter and Daniel stood and made their way out of the room.

As they left she saw Daniel put a hand on Peter's back

"Don't touch him! It scares him you twit." She yelled, shaking her head.

"Dray better not hire him. He's an idiot. Only way he'll get in is if he takes sucking up to a whole new level if you get my drift." Liv addressed them both and Hermione started to laugh, Liv's eyes twinkled. Harry chuckled deeply at Hermione and the joke.

Liv was confusing him though, she seemed a lot brighter than yesterday, he wondered if she'd be sad again tomorrow. Or was she getting better? Sadly he thought the former would be happening.

Who knew what was going to happen to her though. He wished he did.

He wondered if everyone elses patients were this complex, he couldn't see himself treating anyone else really. Liv was his patient now.

"When do you eat lunch?" Harry asked, he'd missed breakfast and now had food on the brain.

"Around twelve" She replied simply, shuffling her deck. He watched her hands slide over the cards with ease and began to wonder how long she'd had them.

"Did your parents get you those cards?" Hermione asked warmly, Harry looked at her to see a dumbledore like glint in her eye...was he that transparent?!

"My parents had been dead for about four years by that time. I got them in the summer before second year." She replied calmly, gazing at the cards fondly.

"How was school for you?" The brunette continued, shifting in her chair to get more comfortable.

Liv sighed and her shoulders slumped.

"Alright I suppose. It was _school_. I had one or two good friends who are still out there right now, including Dean Thomas, he's the only one I think either of you would know really. I did quite well in class, joined The Order of the Pheonix in fourth year unofficially-"

"What?" Harry exclaimed unintentionally. Both the girls looked at him, startled.

"Sorry, but...how?" He asked, frowning at this new information, suddenly feeling quite miffed with Dumbledore at the trouble he'd had to go through to join.

"Well Dumbledore knew my past, and at the time he had thought there were some spies in Ravenclaw as no one would suspect them and he needed a ravenclaw to help out, he came to me. Do...do you remember when Eliza Crew left school in fifth year?

Well that was because I had told Dumbledore she was a spy and he spoke to her parents, they took her from the school because of it. I also was able to get into the dungeons a few times to try and find out some stuff. I knew about Draco's plan to kill Dumbledore as well, Snape had been told only a little by Voldemort but I found plans on fixing that vanishing cuboard thing, told him and he asked Snape to watch out on it and that I was to stay away.

Next thing I know...Dumbledore is dead-killed by Snape in the battle that night. At the time I'd thought it was my fault somehow, but after I heard about how it had been his plan I understood." She finished explaining dutifully, still shuffling her cards, like they were an extension from her body.

Harry and Hermione thought about it all for a moment, going back to those days. But then he thought about what she'd said before.

"Liv...who knows you're here?" He asked softly, almost expecting the answer he was dreading. She closed her eyes and whispered.

"No one."

And he could see she was trying not to cry, purely on instinct he put an arm around her shoulders, she leaned towards him, eyes still closed. Guilt began to eat away at him for asking.

"Oh Liv" He heard Hermione say softly and saw her move to Liv's other side. They sat in silence until Liv chuckled into Harry's shoulder.

"Never thought I'd be comforted by two thirds of the golden trio in a loony bin." She muttered, amused.

"You know we could contact Dean and some others, any names that come to mind?" Hermione asked suddenly.

"It would be nice to see Dean again, Lisa Fothers and Drew Danes are the only others that I can remember being close to." Liv told the pair, seeming to brighten a touch.

Harry noted down the names in his head and stored them away, he pulled himself away from Liv then and stood up.

"I'm going to go contact Mal-Draco" He physically cringed as he stopped himself from using last names. Liv chuckled a little and Harry left quickly, cursing under his breath, her eyes were still beneath his eyelids...

Forcing himself not to slow down he got to the floo and pocketed his glasses before speaking

"The Auror Department"

He thought it would be easier than going to the front of the ministry and maknig his way all the way round. He didn't think Kingsley would mind.

Stumbling from the fireplace and coughing slightly he looked around the busy room, most stopped but seeing who it was turned away again. Being the Golden boy still got him places, though he hated the name still.

"Harry what are you doing here?" He heard the deep voice of his old friend echo behind him and turned to see Kingley, head of the department now.

"Good to see you, I'm here for a patient, I need to find Draco Malfoy." Harry explained as he was walked down a corridor with Kingsley's arm over his shoulders.

"My best agent. Well he's at the end, got his own office, he's very good." Kingsley boasted, looking proud as he was called away by a timid looking girl.

Taking a breath Harry went the rest of the way alone. DM was on a silver plaque on the end door, he rolled his eyes...the other ones were bronze-still a Slytherin at heart then.

He knocked once and heard a faint 'come in'

He didn't let himself hesitate and went right in, closing the door behind him.

"Potter?!" He heard a startled call from the desk. Turning, Harry looked at the now very grown up blonde. He was no longer the skinny, gelled little boy Harry had hated. Draco Malfoy had his blonde hair and grey eyes still, but he was a man, broad shoulders and from what Harry could tell he'd definitely grown a few inches in height (an estimate as the man was sitting down) and was definitely not skinny, he was now lean, Harry guessed from being an auror.

"Malfoy" Harry greeted, trying to remember what Liv had said. _Draco's grown up a lot since Hogwarts._

"Well Potter, long time no see. So what I heard was true, a healer now?" Draco replied, placing his hands together and looking Harry up and down quickly.

"Still training actually. It's why I'm here." Harry answered calmly, Liv had been right, he was different.

"Sit down Potter, no point in standing in the door, also Meg is due for a visit which means you _will_ want to move out of the way" Malfoy answered, very civil, gesturing to a chair infront of his desk which Harry gratefully took. Malfoy looked at the watch on his right wrist and counted down

"5...4...3...2...1-"

The door flew open violently and a tall thin woman strode in without a word, she moved past Harry carelessly to stand infront of Malfoy's desk.

"Malfoy! Why have you not called in two weeks?" She raged. Harry glanced at Malfoy to see him looking calmly up at this scary woman.

"For the fifth time I will say this...Because two weeks ago I said it was over between us. I caught you sleeping with one of my collegues." He explained simply.

"No one leaves Meg Tracy!" She screeched, then she noticed Harry and he face suddenly changed and she smiled brightly, as if she hadn't just screamed.

"Well hello Harry Potter." She cooed, trying to be sexy.

"Hello" He replied nervously. Malfoy choked back a laugh and Harry glared at him.

"I've always wondered if the golden boy was as good as they say you are...wanna get some lunch?" She asked, leaning over him, her fake blonde hair hit him in the face and at hearing his annoying title he snapped.

"I tend to not date women who have problems with anger. Now can you leave, I'm trying to have a meeting with your ex-boyfriend"

She made a very high pitched indignant noise and stormed out, not bothering to even slam the door. However it closed on it's own and Harry looked at Malfoy to see him looking quite proud of Harry.

"Never thought you had it in you Potter." He admired lightly, leaning on the desk. Harry rolled his eyes

"I hate being called Golden boy." He replied simply before continuing

"Now, I'm here about a patient. This patient, when asked of their past, mentioned how I should come to see you and ask about a name..." He paused to watch Malfoy for a moment. The other man was listening intently, he moved to speak and Harry gave a nod

"I think I know which name but I'm hoping it's not that one...is it...'Sandy' by any chance?" Malfoy put his head in his hands, as if awaiting a death sentance.

"Yes. What does that mean to you?" Harry pressed, wanting to know what could cause such a reaction.

"'Sandy' has been giving us information on death eater activities for years and they have even been thrown, unconscious, through the floo with a letter from 'Sandy' attached. Until recently that is and now we are swamped as the attacks are becomnig more frequent and more violent. Your patient must be part of 'Sandy'." Malfoy told his former enemy gravely. He'd lost count of the times 'Sandy' had helped him and the department.

"Right." Harry simply said, very shocked. She had been fighting. More than he could have ever guessed.

"Would it be possible for me to meet your patient?" Malfoy asked desperately. He really wanted to meet the person behind the elusive name.

Harry shook his head

"Afraid not. But I will keep you updated." He replied, standing, he needed to now find Dean and the others. Malfoy stood aswell and put out his hand.

"We're not children anymore Potter. Start over...Harry?"

Draco was putting himself out there and Harry knew that. He took the offered hand and firmly shook it.

"Of course...Draco. Wow that feels wierd to say" He mused, Draco smiled slightly and sat back down.

"See you soon Harry, send your patient my best wishes. And it's weird saying your name too."

And with that Harry left, feeling lighter, but now thinking about Liv. Was she 'Sandy'? He wished he'd have thought to ask to see some of the letters but didn't want to go back now. Draco and he had turned a corner, it was nice.

...Wait until he told Hermione.


End file.
